theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
Lanordoste
"It is essential for an intellectual to speak the language of these people." - David Shifter Description Lanordoste (offically called The Great Empire of Lanordoste Nation) is one of the biggest and most well developed regions on the planet. It is located east from Center and expands to Neopacistan on its east. The realm also contacts with the Lashko on the latter's east. It is worth mentioning that Bertha, Sona and John Sona originate from this area. The country's current king is Ludwig IV. History Lanordoste Monarchy once covered the entire area of today's Center (at the time Lashko being a part of the latter) and partly today's Slavonia and Neopacistan. A large proportion of Center's territory was intentionaly and forcefully inhabitated by Lanordostians in order to ensure no ethnical excesses, leading to independence revolts would occur. This measure was quite successful until 16. century, when the non-lanordost population of Center started connecting on many scales, including cultural, military and political. Eventually, aspirations for independence appeared, followed by numerous and long-lasting military clashes. In late 16. century, Lanordoste was forced to admit Center's independence in order to control Slavonia and Neopacistan. However, occupied parts of Slavonia were inspired by Center's independency process and soon Slavs forced autonomy from its overlordship. Colonised Neopacistan remained in personal union with Lanordoste until Culon intervened in 1925. Under the pretext of helping the Neopacs get rid of their tyrannical dictator, Culon squeezed a large majority of realm's natural resources (petrol and noble metals). In return they've given them nuclear energy (still possesed in Neopacistan's west) and UCS' dream democracy system. Colonised Neopacistan was offically seperated from Lanordoste after the incidents in 1930's. In 1935, Lanordoste entered in a state of war with most of the world, only allying Western Hold and communist eastern tribes. Lanordoste's dictator at the time being was Hotler, who performed horrifying ethnical cleaning (according to Holy Bollble, this was also the cause for Gumli's firsth death). After Lanordoste's defeat, occupied areas of Slavonia and Colonised Neopacistan were completely split from it. Economy Due to quickly performed political and organizational reforms after the war, Lanordoste is now the wealthiest realm in central part of the world. Its economy is largely based on financial businesses, banking and administrative dealings. In the past, the country's income domain was industry, which employed many people. As industry grew, the need for more employees grew as well and Refugees were attracted by the opportunity. Even after Lanordoste surpassed its industrial era and entered into post-industrial age, Refugees remained coming to the country and are still doing so to this day (despite politics not being so open to them), troubling executive authorities. To solve the Refugee crisis, they've allied with Center and Bollslims. In a border defence alliance, lead by Bollism's god of Sun Voc Vinca, Lanordoste-Neopacistan and Lanordoste-Center boundary is now stricly patroled, restricting illegal crossing between lands. Events of Holy Bollble Lanordoste doesn't appear in the original Holy Bollble. It is first brought up in the Holy Bollble 2, where Voc Vinca is seen commanding the Border defence treaty officers at Lanordoste's eastern border. In its first portrayal in the Holy Boblle III, Ludwig IV. empowers his general to form another alliance with Bollslims and their associates, aiming to collapse F.T.P.'s new order.